Christmas Time in Cali
by Persephone LoM
Summary: Cordelia, Wesley, and Angel's first Christmas together in season 1. W/C/A friendship.


**Title: **Christmas Time in Cali

**Author:** Sylvia

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters from Angel.

**Summary: **Wesley, Angel and Cordelia's first christmas together in season 1.

**XX**

Angel's eyes fluttered open. He heard a soft sound coming from the office and he furrowed his eyebrows, getting out of bed and making his way to the office. There stood Cordelia, going through the case files. He glanced towards the radio on her desk. It was playing christmas music. The kind that made most people want to wear ear plugs.

"Let it snow let it snow, let it snow.." The males voice sang out. He picked up the small present box on her desk.

"What's this?" She turned abruptly.

"Presents silly!" He looked at her blankly. "It's christmas!" Angel hesitated in thought.

"Oh."

"Oh? Oh!? Did you get me a present?"

"Uhm. Yeah. Wheres Wesley?" And at that moment Wesley walked in, holding word puzzle 3D in his arms along with monopoly, chess and checkers.

"This is gonna be a long day." Angel muttered, crossing his arms.

"Oh good you brought the games!" Wesley smiled, nodding.

"I have your gifts out in the car!"  
"What are you standing here for? Go get them!" Cordelia demanded. He dropped the games on the desk, then turned, scurrying out of the room. Angel noticed a foot tall tree in the middle of the room. He stood over it, staring down in confusion.

"Nice tree."

"Ha-ha brood boy, it was the only one that I could carry without breaking an arm. And ya' know, it may be small but, it's cute. Don't you think?"  
"Uh yeah..Cute..." Wesley walked back in, holding two presents. Cordelia clapped her hands together.

"Goodie! Now it's really christmas. I'll get your blood and my presents for you guys. Oh and the hot cocoa I made." Wesley pursed his lips together. The last time it was freezing cold outside and she made hot cocoa, it came out hard and mucky. He shuddered.

"I'll pass on that. Not in the uh cocoa mood. How about a cup of some green tea?"

"We're out. I'll get you coffee."  
"Splendid." When she walked out, Wesley turned to Angel. "Word puzzle 3D?" He suggested.

"I'll pass thanks." He sat on the edge of Cordelia's desk. When Cordelia came back they all took seats in different areas, but Angel stayed on the desk.

"Here's mine." Wesley passed his to Cordelia. She squinted her eyes at it, as if trying to understand it. She shook it.

"Hm." Ripping off the paper, she looked at the cover. It was plain white. Opening the lid, she saw a red sweater that had a cartoon christmas tree smiling and saying, "Merry Christmas to all!" She raised an eyebrow. "Heh heh. Would you look at that? He's a talking tree.."

"Well, I didn't know what you liked."  
"That's okay Wes." Angel passed Cordelia his gift. Glancing down at it,

"You have taste. This better be something good." Ripping off the paper and letting it fall to the tiled ground, she shook it, pressing her ear against the box. "Hm." She pulled up the lid, throwing it to the ground. She lifted up a chain metal necklace with a blue shiny emerald at the end. "Ooh pretty. Thanks Angel. I'd hug you but theres stuff on my lap and I'm not getting up." He just smiled.

"She liked my present more." He told Wesley.

"Well I brought board games."

"Okay Angel, open mine." Cordelia handed him a box. It was big but flat. Untying the bow, he pulled it apart letting the paper slide down. Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Way to be old fashioned. Just rip it!" He opened it all the way, lifting up the lid. Inside was a blue t-shirt, a green sweater, a red button shirt and an orange long sleeved shirt. He looked at Cordelia.

"Well uh, I thought you could use a little more color! Ya know, all black isn't really working for you."

"Thankyou Cordelia." Glancing at the hideous orange shirt again, he almost shuddered. Wesley passed Angel his gift. After he opened it, he saw a small sword.

"It's an 1866 broad."

"Thanks, Wes. This is nice." He swung it a few times. "Moves nice." Putting it down he handed Wesley a gift. After Wesley tore it apart, he opened it, seeing a curved dagger with the inscription of '1754 Santemoneus dagger'. Wesleys eyes widened.

"What a find! This is exquisite Angel! Oh I can't wait to kill something with it!" He visibly jumped in his seat.

"O-kay..." Cordelia handed Wesley the final gift. After opening it, Wesley found a glasses case with a small cleaning cloth inside of it. He raised his eyebrows.

"It's for ya know, your glasses. Whenever they get scratched up and stuff you can just use the cloth, and when you're going to bed, put it in the case. Yeah!?" She asked. Wesley chuckled.

"I love it, Cordy."

"Aren't I just amazing at shopping?" Angel was sure that the orange shirt next to his chair in the box was grinning evily at him.

"Uh. Yeah." Angel said. Cordelia yawned.

"I know you want to, Wes. Put on word puzzle 3D." Wesley looked ecstatic. He put it on the television screen and they played all together for well over an hour.

Merry Christmas to all

And to all a good night!

;) Merry Christmas everybodeh hope you get what you want!

**The End.**


End file.
